<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter first day of kindergarten by Goaliegirl1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222226">Harry Potter first day of kindergarten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goaliegirl1/pseuds/Goaliegirl1'>Goaliegirl1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, De-Aged Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goaliegirl1/pseuds/Goaliegirl1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was 5-year-old Harry Potter’s first day of kindergarten. Even though it was only six in the morning, all three of the Dursleys were awake and Aunt Petunia was fussing over Dudley while Uncle Vernon was pounding on the door to Harry’s cupboard yelling, “Up boy or you’ll make us late.” Never mind the fact that school didn’t start until 8:30, but he got up anyway and started feeling around for his clothes. Once he found them, he stood up in the cramped space and hurried to change. “</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley &amp; Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter first day of kindergarten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 5-year-old Harry Potter’s first day of kindergarten. Even though it was only six in the morning, all three of the Dursleys were awake and Aunt Petunia was fussing over Dudley while Uncle Vernon was pounding on the door to Harry’s cupboard yelling, “Up boy or you’ll make us late.” Never mind the fact that school didn’t start until 8:30, but he got up anyway and started feeling around for his clothes. Once he found them, he stood up in the cramped space and hurried to change.  </p><p>As Harry emerged from his tiny cupboard that just happened to be placed directly under the stairs, he could hear Dudley yelling about not wanting to go to school. Personally, Harry didn’t think that kindergarten is going to be much different from preschool. Dudley was sure to make lots of friends, while Harry would have none.  </p><p>“Hurry up and come make yourself breakfast boy,” chided Aunt Petunia, “yes ma’am,” mumbled Harry. As he went to grab the stool that was always kept next to the fridge so that he and Dudley could reach the cupboards. </p><p>Once he had grabbed the stool, he started to make his way back to where the cereal was kept, he ran painfully chest first into the corner of the counter. Harry had gotten good at maneuvering around the house, but for some reason he always forgot about the counter that jutted out into the walkway. Harry cried out as he did so, he felt someone push a box into his hands. Then he heard Dudley whisper to him “It’s lucky charms and the milk is in the left door of the fridge.” </p><p>“Thank you,” replied Harry softly as he heard Dudley shuffling away.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Harry has always had bad eyesight, but in the past few years it has gotten so bad that all he could see was blobs of black and white. This made school incredibly difficult, because he could not see the shapes or the colors he was supposed to be learning.</p><p>“In the car you two,” called Aunt Petunia from the front door, “don't forget your bags, coats, and shoes.” When Harry reached the front door Dudley handed him his shoes, coat, and bag. Dudley never said much to Harry because it was all but forbidden for Dudley to speak to him. </p><p>The Dursleys took in Harry after his parents had died in a car crash when Harry was just a year old. Harry and his cousin Dudley could not be more different from each other Dudley was tall and beefy with perfectly combed straight blond hair, watery blue eyes, perfect eyesight and light skin. Whereas Harry was his father's replica with raven black hair that was a curly mess at all times, Harry was average height and skinny with caramel brown skin. He had terrible eyesight and strikingly emerald green eyes that came from his mother, the strange thing about his appearance, besides the way to big hand me down clothes that used to be Dudley’s, was the oddly shaped scar on his forehead that he got in the car crash. </p><p>As Harry was climbing into the car after Dudley, he felt Uncle Vernon jank him back by his hair and heard Uncle Vernon hiss, “if I hear about any funny business you will be locked in your cupboard until you go bald. Do I make myself clear?” </p><p>“Yes sir,” promised Harry as Vernon let go. Uncle Vernon made the same threat every time they went out, Harry could never understand why. “Good now move along or you'll make Dudley late.” Harry climbed back into the car and sat down in his car seat and tried to buckle his seatbelt. Except he couldn't see it or feel it and he had learned not to ask for help, so all he could do was put his bag in his lap and hope no one would notice as Aunt Petunia started driving down the street towards his first day of Kindergarten.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As they were pulling into the kindergarten parking lot, one of the people helping noticed Harry’s unbuckled seatbelt. “Excuse me ma’am,” the person called, “but one of your son’s seatbelt is unbuckled.” Aunt Petunia whipped around and cried “what, Harry I told you to buckle your seatbelt before we left, never mind that now,” said Aunt Petunia as she lowered her voice to a low hiss “i'll deal with you later,” she said turning back to the traffic person, “I'm so sorry ma'am but could you please point me to where the kindergarten classrooms are?” The person must have pointed because the next thing he knew Dudley had grabbed his wrist and was pulling him towards the classroom.</p><p>    When they reached the classroom Harry could hear a very high pitched female voice greeting people at what must have been the door. “Hi there,” cherped the women greeting them, “I’m your kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Taylor! And who might you two be?”</p><p>    “I’m Dudley Dursley, and I’m five years old,” bellowed Dudley. </p><p>“Nice to meet you Dudley, can you go inside to the carpet for me? We’ll get started soon.”</p><p>“Okay!” exclaimed Dudley already sprinting into the classroom. The teacher turned to Harry and said, “ and who are you?”</p><p>“Harry potter,” replied Harry quietly. “It’s amazing to meet you Harry” sang Mrs. Taylor, “can you go sit on the carpet for me now, I have to ask your mom some questions-”</p><p>“She's not my mom, she's my aunt,” interrupted Harry.</p><p>“Well I have to ask your aunt some questions, so go sit down on the carpet,” she said, her voice hardening. Harry walked into the classroom and just stood there. He had no idea where the carpet was and even if he did, there was no way he could get over to it without help. “Hey, do you need any help,” came a voice from behind him. “Um, yes please,” replied Harry.</p><p>“What do you need help with, finding the carpet,” asked the boy.</p><p>“Yes, I have terrible eyesight. All I can see is a lot of mush in black and white.”</p><p>“Then follow me,” replied the boy grabbing Harry’s wrist and pulling him towards the voices, “I’m Draco Mafoy, who are you?”</p><p>“I’m Harry Potter”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Harry. Now let's go find a spot on the carpet”</p><p> </p><p>As the boy called Draco pulled Harry towards the carpet, Harry tried to get used to his surroundings. So far he counted three tables, six chairs, and two bookcases on the way there. </p><p>When they sat down, Draco turned around, faced Harry, and asked “what is your favorite food?”</p><p>“Macaroni and cheese, what's yours?”</p><p>“I don't know, I like chocolate frogs, but lasagna is good too.”</p><p>“What are chocolate frogs I've never heard of them before,” Harry asked. Draco hesitated a moment before saying, “Er, they are chocolate shaped like little frogs.”</p><p>“Those sound good, too bad I'll never get to try one,” remarked Harry. </p><p>            “Why?” questioned Draco. Only then did Harry realize that he had slipped up “No reason,” answered Harry. That morning at the Dursley’s house during  breakfast, Uncle Vernon had told Harry that if he said a word to anyone about his home life he would have only dog food for a week. Luckley that was as far as they got in their conversation because the next thing Harry heard was that high pitched voice of the kindergarten teacher coming towards them. </p><p>“Okay everyone, settle down now,” she piped in that squeaky voice. As she was talking, Harry heard a slight pop, like the one Dudleys markers make when he pulls off the cap. People must have still been running around because Mrs. Taylor called,</p><p> “Everyone sit down so we can get started. The person who is sitting the best gets a piece of candy,” In a voice so high and loud, Harry flinched at it, that made everyone run to their seats, and the yelling turned into muffled whispers. When she finished passing out the candy she chirped, “Welcome to kindergarten everyone, I’m Mrs.Taylor” as she was talking, there was a slight squeaking noise in the background, and Harry assumed that she was writing with a marker on something. </p><p>“This is going to be the best year ever! Today we are going to spend the day getting to know each other, so will everyone please stand up and move to the edges of the carpet?”</p><p>“Come on” murmured Draco as he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards the edge of the carpet.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    As Harry sat down next to Draco, he could hear Dudley talking very loudly to his new friend from across the carpet.</p><p>    “Okey everyone,” started Mrs. Taylor once everyone had sat down on the edge of the carpet, “We are going to go around the square, so when it's your turn please say your first and last name, your favorite animal, and why that animal is your favorite. Why don't you start.” She must have pointed to Dudley because the first voice to speak was clearly his. </p><p>    “My name is Dudley Dursley, and my favorite animal is a tiger because they are big and orange.” That was the point Harry tuned everyone out to think about what Aunt Petunia was going to do to him when he got home. By not putting on his seat belt he had nearly gotten her a police ticket. He was sure to get a beating, but those aren’t that bad so long as Uncle Vernon is not there as well, but Petunia was sure to tell him so this one will be really bad. Petunia only uses her hands, but Vernon uses both a whip and a belt. Harry had never understood why they hated him so much they alway just had. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Draco whispering in his ear, “There is two people before you, a girl and then me,”</p><p>“Okey thanks,” replied harry. Then he could hear Draco talking he said “My name is Draco Malfoy and my favorite animal is a snake because they have no legs”</p><p>“That is fantastic Draco. Now can you go dear it is your turn,” The question was aimed at Harry. </p><p>“Er, my name is Harry Potter,” mumbled Harry under his breath, “and my favorite animal is a boa constrictor-”</p><p>“What was that dear, could you please speak up, we can't hear you,” interrupted the teacher. This time Harry spoke louder when he said, “My name is Harry Potter and my favorite animal is a boa constrictor because it relies only on brute strength and not venom or anything else.” Mrs. Taylor sounded slightly disgusted when she asked the girl next to me to go, her name was Gabby and her favorite animal was a kitten because it is cute. After she finished talking, Mrs. Taylor had everyone line up to go home.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> Harry could hear the sound of Petunia’s circa-2000 Vauxhall Vectra estate pull into the parking spot across the street from the school. So after he said goodbye to Draco, he followed a few paces behind Dudley towards the car.</p><p>As a car door opened, he heard aunt Petunia sing, “Hello Dudders, how was your day?” </p><p>“Amazing,” cried Dudly running towards his mom, “I made loads of new friends!”</p><p>“That's awesome Dudley. Go give your bag to him and hop into the car so I can hear all about your day.” exclaimed Petunia. Harry was looking back towards Draco and his father so he didn't see Dudley run up and put his stuff directly in front of him so when he took his next step he tripped over all of Dudley's things and dropped all of his own things in the process.</p><p>As Harry was gathering all of the things, Aunt Petunia called, “Hurry up and put those things in the back of the car boy, we don't have all day.” Harry ran the rest of the way to the car, put the stuff in the trunk, dropped everything in, and then only just managed to buckle his seat belt before they were whizzing away from the school and towards number 4 Privet Dr.</p><p>When they got back to the house, Aunt Petunia told Dudley to go up to his room and play. Then she turned to Harry, and with malice in her voice, she snarled, “come with me boy, Vernon is already home so we can get started right away.” Harry knew what was about to happen, and he was dreading it.</p><p>If you were to look through the Dursley’s house, you would never find the basement. There is a hidden staircase just behind the fireplace that leads down to the basement. The basement is where all of his more severe beatings are delivered, out of sight of Dudley. As he followed Petunia down the stairs to the basement, he heard Uncle Vernon moving around. The house had always had a becement but it was boarded up until Harry turned three which was when his beatings started because he needed to learn to ‘behave better’ as they called it. Harry didn’t think that Dudley even knew about this place. </p><p>The basement was small and stalked with all of the things that could be used to harm him. Uncle Vernon's Favorite was the belt and the salt that he put in the wounds to make sure they would scar. Aunt Petunia’s used her hands or feet, but her favorite weapon is words. </p><p>I can take physical pain, It's the mental stuff that hurts the worst. I just wish it could be over before it even starts, because I know that this will be the worst one yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>